Ignius Amor
by Sednaa
Summary: Sakura is forced to deal with Syaoran for two weeks. They yell, they snarl, they fight, and maybe....fall in love? SS, a funny and romantic fic!


Creative Disclaimer:- I don't own CCS. So sue me ! -sees maniac lawyers getting ready with the files- Hey I was just kidding, can't you take a joke? NO...NOOO...AHHH ...keep that law suit away from me !

Chapter:- The guest.

"Sakuuuu ! It's Christmas vacation, starting today! " came Kasumi Yuhiko's horrible off-key declaration as she leaped onto Sakura Kinomoto's back, causing the much shorter girl to stumble into a line of lockers with a pained 'oomph'.

" Yeah, and apparently I'm not gonna live to see it, if you have anything to say about it, Elephant-butt " Sakura grumbled as she pushed herself away from the metal wall, a new bruise already forming on her elbow.

"And how many times have I told you not to call me Saku ? It's sounds like Suck-ooh. Ew, that brings such nasty pictures into the mind "

"hmph ! Well someone's in a pissy mood today! " Kasumi drew herself to her full and very thin supermodel-height of six feet-two inches and tossed her red curls.

She pouted playfully down at her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, who stood at a height of five-feet and four inches.

" Oh, that's fine " Kasumi exclaimed in an insulted tone. "I come to wish you holiday cheer and you're calling me fat. Very nice. "

Sakura rolled her eyes, Kasumi was always the drama queen. She was about to point out that fact, too, but a new voice cut in before she could speak up.

"Come on, Kasumi. We all know the only fat you've got on your body is the stuff in your head where your brain should be. " a smiling girl said stopping beside them, her arms overloaded with books and papers.

" What is this, the ' Let's Insult Kasumi Brigade ' ? " the red-head complained good-naturedly.

" Morning Tomoyo-chan " Sakura greeted her and eyed the swaying stack of books in her hands doubtfully.

" Trying to drown yourself in homework again? I've got plenty to add to the pile, if you're interested. "

"Nice try, Sakura. Maybe if you actually did your own, you won't have to fake your dad's signature on your report card all the time " Tomoyo shot back, earning a laugh from Kasumi.

Sakura merely made a face at them both and hoisted her pack over her shoulder stumbling a little from the weight.

"Woah, steady girl " Kasumi said worriedly as she helped Sakura with her bag " What do you have in there? Rocks? It's so heavy "

" Blame it on the Science teacher, she gave me a huge assignment to do. I swear she was Ebenezer Scrooge in her past life ! " Sakura said exasperated.

" Well, that could be true " Tomoyo replied " If Scrooge was, you know, an actual person and all "

"Ah-haha. Thank you, Jim Carrey " Sakura retorted and Tomoyo smiled.

"And, to top it off, I've to receive a guest in my house. So, I can't go Christmas shopping with you this evening " Sakura grumbled.

"Ooh, who's coming and why ? " Kasumi asked curiously.

"He's from China and is the son of my father's friend. I think he's of my age, I don't know his name or why he's coming. " Sakura said puzzled.

"Hm, maybe your dad arranged a secret engagement between you guys, and he's coming to officially court you! " Kasumi said dreamily.

Tomoyo sweatdropped "I don't think that's the case Kas."

"Whatever it is, this freak waltzed into my dreams on having Touya's room all to myself ! " Sakura said with a scowl.

Tomoyo grinned " It doesn't matter Sakura, now that your brother moved out, you can finally get your romantic life started. Imagine no more over-protective brother to breath down your neck and threaten your BF "

"Maybe you can try your charms to this guest of yours. You guys are going to live in the same house, it should be easy. He HAS to be good looking though " Kasumi exclaimed haughtily.

" My charms? Oh-kay. Let's start with my excellent figure, shall we? Oh, yes- no chest, no definition whatsoever, this should woe him right away " Sakura snapped sarcastically.

Tomoyo frowned " Have some self-confidence Sakura, we know you look very beautiful. Besides if a guy likes you for your body and good looks, it's just lust. We're talking about falling in true love here " she said eyes sparkling.

Kasumi nodded " Take what happened to me for instance. One day it was raining a lot, so I ran into a bus shelter, and bam! there he was !"

"Amazing," Sakura murmured, managing to keep most of the laughter out of her voice.

"Sakura !" Kasumi whined.

" Okay, okay, I'm sorry. "

" It was strange, really. We just looked at each other, and...we knew. He had the most amazing eyes. They just...pierced me in the heart. You know? "

" No, I don't, actually. I've never encountered eyes that stabbed me in the heart before" Tomoyo replied dryly.

Sakura laughed in spite of herself.

"You guys are impossible." Kasumi said stomping her foot childishly.

"Sorry, Kas. So you guys have been dating ever since huh ? " Sakura asked with a smile.

Kasumi shook her head " Nah, I dumped him last week. The guy turned out to be a total spaz "

Tomoyo rolled her eyes " What does this have to do with true love Kasumi? "

Kasumi giggled "Nothing really. I just felt like saying that "

Now Sakura did hit the floor, and Tomoyo was right down there with her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

" I see the beginnings of winter romance among us girls " Tomoyo teased as the three of them made their way out to the parking lot...

Or, more specifically, attempted to squeeze their way out through the double doors along with the rest of the school's population, all at the same time.

" Who made you the Psychic ? " Kasumi gasped out as she and Sakura managed to pull themselves from the squirming mass of arms, legs, and book bags.

Sakura glared back at the entrance. " You know, they really ought to make another door or something. Somebody's gonna asphyxiate in there one of these days " she complained.

" Are you sure you don't want to come with us? " Kasumi pleaded, strolling over to her brand new Cavalier, a sweet little convertible painted silver.

"Let's see now.." Kasumi hummed a little, off-key tune as she pulled out her keys. ( Really, the girl couldn't hold a proper note to save her life, Sakura thought amusedly ) she pressed the little button on her keychain to unlock the doors to her car.

The parking lot was immediately filled with an annoying blare which sounded roughly like a cross between a tornado alarm and a scalded cat.

This instantly drew the attention of every student within a two mile radius toward the source of the awful wailing and the three girls standing beside it.

Two of whom, were not-so-subtly attempting to crawl into the asphalt and hide.

Blushing, Kasumi hastily pushed the red button to silence the car alarm.

" Eh-heh. Oops! My bad, " she chirped embarrassedly, looking as cute and innocent as any anime heroine ever invented.

The female students all rolled their eyes in jealousy while the males stood around and swooned in the face of Kasumi's brilliant, sheepish smile.

Tomoyo and Sakura just looked at each other and rolled their eyes heavenward.

" Third time this week. And it's only Tuesday " Tomoyo sighed, exasperated.

" I'd swear she does it on purpose " Sakura agreed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Dad, I'm hooooome " Sakura yelled happily in a sing-song voice, as she came inside the house.

"Are you there ? " Sakura asked as she slowly made her way around the house, having a vague feeling of being watched by someone.

Sakura had never really liked to being alone in the house. Especially since Touya had told her nasty ghost stories about the place.

He often used to tell her that this house was built by destroying an old grave yard, and that sometimes one could still sense the spirits of those dead people wandering around, seeking vengeance.

Needless to say, Sakura was terrified, but her father had convinced her that it was all a joke.

But a tiny, oh well, let's just say a huge part of her mind still envisioned many creepy crawlers walking in and out of her house gates during night times.

Sakura could practically feel the breath of those alleged vengeful spirits ghosting down her neck.

' which is rather stupid, really, considering that spirits didn't breathe ' she thought wryly.

Was it her imagination, or had she heard something rustle behind her?

' Someone's inside the house ! ' she thought panicking slightly.

Sakura looked around for something that could atleast pass off as a good tool to hold the culprit off, but only found a long roll of bread loaf.

'Where's a large stick when you need one ! ' she thought sulkily.

" Come out, thief ! I have a weapon and I know how to use it " Sakura threatened and made sword like moves with the loaf .

An amused snort came from behind her. " Use it for what? Making me a sandwich? "

Sakura blinked and turned around to see a figure leaning slightly on the door way. She couldn't see the person's face but knew it was a man from the voice and the dressing style.

The figure was tall, probably six-feet, and wore long black coat, black boots with gloves covering his hands.

' Typical psycho-killer look ' Sakura thought gulping a little in fear.

" Who are you ? " She asked trying to sound calm but failing miserably.

The man rose from his position and came towards her.

Sakura started backing away and tripped herself over a chair falling head first to the floor.

" Ow ! That hurts " Sakura exclaimed rubbing her head and looked up as a shadow fell over her.

Up until that moment, had anyone bothered to ask her, she would have cheerfully argued that Tom Cruise, was the most attractive creature ever to grace the face of the planet.

Heck, even Hugh Jackman in everyday street clothes was a sight to behold for any normal, hormone-driven sixteen year old girl.

But her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the figures face. This guy, he made Tom cruise look like Donald Duck.

Are his eyes amber ? This was, naturally, the first remarkable feature that she noticed, since those eyes happened to still be fixed on her in an unwavering gaze.

Yes. They were most definitely amber, with specks of gold in them, surrounded by the most gorgeous, dark lashes.

The rest of his face wasn't so bad to look at, either. In fact, his was the kind of face that famous artists used to model their marble statues of Greek gods after, perfectly proportioned with a straight, aristocratic nose set above a firm, sensual mouth.

His skin was tanned and completely smooth. His hair was a messy and brown, and fell across his forehead, obscuring his golden amber orbs slightly.

" Are you done checking me out ? " the man asked her in a bored tone.

Sakura felt her cheeks color.

" I was NOT checking you out ! I was merely seeing how you look, to report you to the cops if you escape " she said trying to cover up the fact that she had been staring.

The guy rolled his eye " Riight " he told her disbelievingly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man , he was starting to get on her nerves. " Why are you here ? "

" Aren't you going to stand up first ? " he asked raising an eyebrow.

" This is my house, I can sit where I want ! " Sakura told him crossing her arms "Now answer the question, why are you here ? "

" By an unfortunate twist of fate " the man said sarcastically.

" Excuse me ? You broke into my house mister ! " Sakura snarled at him.

The man scoffed " I did not ! Your dad let me in after he picked me up at the airport "

" Why ? " Sakura asked in confusion.

" Must've hit your head pretty hard, if you're this slow. " he sneered at her " I'm the guest, dimwit ! "

Sakura's temper rose " Who're you calling a dimwit ? "

The guy smirked and leaned in closer.

" You " he said and tweaked her in the nose playfully.

Sakura blushed, and was immediately furious at herself for blushing.

" You're such a..a..Jerk ! " she cried glaring at the man.

"Actually, I'm Syaoran Li. And who are you little girl ? " Syaoran asked his smirk widening.

Sakura gritted her teeth " Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm NOT a little girl ! "

Syaoran waved off her comment "Yeah, sure. You know, this house isn't as bad as I thought it would be. But your room is a little too pink for my liking "

Sakura's eyes widened "You sneaked into my room ? " she asked horrified.

" I didn't sneak. I was merely following your fathers request to look around the house " Syaoran said indignantly.

' That horrible jerk, he twisted around my father's words ' Sakura thought with anger.

" Where is my dad anyway? You didn't drive him away with your charm, did you ? " Sakura snapped at him.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow " Cheeky aren't you? Your dad went to Tokyo for an important meeting. He said, to take care of his _muffin _while he's gone for three days "

Sakura flushed with embarrassment, she had always hated that nickname her dad gave, even her brother's Kaijuu sounded pleasant to her ears compared to this.

" If you want to ask me anything else, then just shove it. I'm not in the mood " Syaoran said arrogantly.

Sakura scowled at him. " Fine, then leave me alone ! "

" I don't think that's going to be possible " Syaoran said with a shrug.

Sakura glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

" We both live in the same house, Kinomoto. We would just end up running into each other "

" Great " Sakura mumbled snidely and stood up a bit shaky.

" Stupid chair " she hissed, giving it a kick, which was probably a silly thing to do because she just had a pair of socks on her foot.

Sakura mentally swore at her own stupidity as she massaged her aching foot.

Syaoran let out a bark of laughter, it was cold and condescending, no warmth in it at all.

" Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore retarded." He let out another laugh.

" Oh, piss off " Sakura growled.

" Now, now Kinomoto, be nice to your guest, it's only proper manners " he said with mock disapproval.

" And speaking about manners, ever heard of offering the guest a drink ? " he asked dryly.

" The fridge is in the kitchen and cups are in the cupboard on the right. You've got two hands. Use em," she sulked.

" You're not much of a hostess, are you ?"

" You're not much of a guest ."

" Ouch" Syaoran mocked placing a hand over his heart 'That comment was so hurtful "

" Good." Sakura snapped and turned away from him, limping slightly.

" You know, you look like a fool hobbling about like that " Syaoran stated.

" Then, why don't you build me a wheel chair or something, if you're so concerned ! " Sakura retorted with exasperation, throwing her hands into the air.

" Not much of a builder, Kinomoto " he drawled, the sound of laughter still in his voice.

Sakura glared at her front, not bothering to turn and direct it at Syaoran.

' Maybe he will feel it through the back of my skull. ' she thought wryly.

" Sakura. My name is Sakura " she said tersely.

" And now you are talking to yourself. Feel free to tell yourself your age and sex as well " he said smugly.

Sakura scowled " I was telling _you_, baka! My name is Sakura. Quit calling me Kinomoto, it's making me sound like an old day "

"And I suppose calling you Sakura, would make you feel young and attractive? I doubt that " he said heartlessly.

" What's that supposed to mean ? "

" It was very apparent you were vacant of any real intelligence, but it seems your wit has taken a holiday as well " Syaoran retorted icily.

"You're such an ass Li " Sakura said gritting her teeth.

" A fine one at that " he said slyly.

" You're so full of yourself "

"Yes, well Kinomoto, it's a gift "

" Urgh, I give up " Sakura said exasperated. " If you insist on being such a jerk ! We'll call each other by our last name "

" Sure thing Sakura " he answered.

You know there are three people in this world. The ones you can deal with. The ones you can't deal with and the ones who can make your life miserable, that would be Syaoran Li, Sakura quickly figured out.

She turned and glared at him pointedly.

" What? " Syaoran said shrugging innocently. " Kinomoto is a mouth-full "

Sakura's glare intensified.

" Feh, some people! I call you by your last name and you complain. I call you by your first name and you complain. " he said scowling.

"Oh, Put a sock in it, Li " Sakura snapped as she made her way towards the living room.

" It's Syaoran to you " he retorted.

Sakura cursed him loudly and would've continued if it weren't for the phone that started ringing all of a sudden.

" Hello? "

" Who is this? " demanded the other person.

Sakura glared at the phone. " I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Who are you? "

"This is Syaoran's fiancé. "

Sakura almost dropped the phone " Excuse me? "

" I'm warning you, you stay away from him or else there'll be hell to pay. "

Sakura snorted. " You can have him! How do you manage to even tolerate this prick? " she paused as she realized what she had just said.

" I mean, Syaoran " she hurriedly corrected. The last thing she needs is some vengeful and loyal fiancé of his breathing down her neck.

The woman at the other end laughed. " Don't even bother. I agree with you. If you ask me, I think Syaoran was born with an icicle up his ass. "

Sakura laughed as well. " Then why are you going to marry him? " she asked.

" Are you shitting me? I've got more brains than that ! I actually feel sorry for his future wife. Besides, I'm his cousin, Meilin "

" I can't believe you're related to him! "

" Yeah, me either. Sorry we shipped him off to your place, we didn't know anyone else in Japan "

" Nah, it's alright. But I wish you had sent me a telescope or something. "

" Why ? "

" It's kinda hard to see past Syaoran you see, his ego being huge and all " Sakura got out before Syaoran snatched the phone away from her.

Syaoran heard his cousin roaring with laughter on the other end of the line.

" Isn't she just hilarious? " Meilin managed to get out between gasps.

"Yes, downright amusing. " Syaoran answered with a look that promised Sakura much pain in the near future.

Then his back stiffened and he limited the conversation to a monotone, using either a 'Yes' or a 'Sure '.

'Aw, can't he speak more than a word, I can't understand anything ' Sakura thought pouting a little.

' Of course this doesn't mean I'm nosey or I'm an eavesdropper, ptch, I'm just...curious about the happenings around me ' she reasoned to herself.

" Bye " Syaoran said finally and hung up. " Get ready, we're going out " he told her.

" What makes you think I'm coming with you ? " Sakura asked peeved.

" I'm your guest " he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Think again " she snapped.

" I don't know the way around this city "

" I don't give a rats ass if you get lost "

"You'll have a guilty conscience, if you leave my handsome self to rattle around this town all alone "

" Fat chance "

" I'll call your dad, and fill him in about his muffin's fiery attitude. "

" That's a good reason "

" Glad you see things my way " he told her with a smirk.

" Where are we going anyway ? " Sakura asked as Syaoran made his way towards his room.

" Out " was the reply before he slammed the door shut.

Sakura scowled. ' Geez, what a slave driver. '

With one last defeated growl Sakura stalked up the stairs towards her room to get changed.

A/n:- **This is the part were you people get all generous and shower me with reviews. :)**

Yeah, and to those flamers out there, I'm warning you, just back off. All your flames would be kept out in the snow, and you'll hear a long lecture from me on the horrors of Global warming.

Read my other story **' The Bachelor ' **It's quite hilarious and nice. Ja ne.


End file.
